Sweet Pair Moments
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: A collection of 100 moments of this pairing. Drabble, oneshot and flashfic only Marui/Jirou, because they need more love. Various Rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the first of 100 moments that i want to dedicate to this pair that i love so much. As you have understood this is my absolute favorite pairing. I decided to do the same for all of the collections of pairs that i have already publish and that i will publish in the future, then there will be 100 moments for the Alpha Pair, 100 moments for the Kinky Pair and so on for all other collections that i will publish. I hope you like it, read and review**_

_**Next updates**_

_**Tomorrow:**__**Alpha Pair Moment**_ , Thrill( Fuji/Ryo)

_**Wednesday: The Perfect Boyfriend, Bunta in love**_

_**Thursday: Racism(one shot **__**no pairing, Main charachter: Jackal), Summer Holiday**_

_**Friday: Kinky Pair Moment, Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Saturday:Memories, probabily the first chapter of Quarrel(Fujicest) another fic that partecipated in the last poll**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

* * *

**Title: He might lose interest in me if he wins.**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair some Yukimura**

**Rating: K**

Jirou and Marui had just finished their match that saw them opponents. Jirou was laid on the ground panting. Yukimura had watched with interest the match just held.

He was returning home when, in a tennis court, near the Rikkaidai, had seen Bunta play a match with Akutagawa Jirou of Hyotei.

He had heard the rumor saying that Jirou was in love with Bunta,but he had never understood what Bunta feel for the blond player. Bunta approached him, greeting.

"It was a nice match." Yukimura said smiling.

"Yes, but i have risked to lose." Bunta answered.

Before Yukimura could answer, they heard Jirou's voice: " Bunta-kun, this time you won , but the next time I'll beat you." He said.

"Try it, if you can." He answered teasing him.

"You're really determined to win. Perhaps more of the other match that you have done in past years. Is there some particular reason?" Yukimura asked curious.

"He might lose interest in me, if he won. And I cannot allow this to happen." Bunta said seriously.

Yukimura looked amused by the flush on the cheeks of his player and friend.

"You like him?" Yukimura asked softened.

"Yes, and for this reason, I cannot lose a match with him." Bunta said looking Jirou fondly.

Yukimura smiled, in the end, even Bunta was interested in Jirou.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the second of 100 moments.I want to thank Eve07 and Yuki Mizuho for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank Eve07, Yuki Mizuho and Niji95 to have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

_**Warnings related to the open poll on my profile**_

_**I carry over to you the ranking of 5 pairs with most vote.**_

**_1)Niou x Yagyuu: 9_**

**_2)OTP3: Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma: 8  
_**

**_3) Fuji x Ryoma: 7_**

**_4) Atobe x Tezuka: 6_**

**_5) Kenya x Zaizen: 6_**

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

_**I decided that the survey will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September**_

_**Next updates**_

_**This week i had a bit of a problem and then not i posted almost nothing, below the next update for tomorrow and Sunday.**_

_**Tomorrow: Summer Holidays, The perfect boyfriend**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

* * *

**Title: Before the Date.**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair, Rikkaidai**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Bunta was in front of his closet, nervous. Despite having enough clothes that night, did not know what to put. He puffed, after that turn toward his teammates.

"Then, you want to help me to choose something to wear'" Bunta said irritated.

"How cute, you are nervous'" Yukimura said teasing.

"Ohi fatty, that t-shirt makes you fatter." Niou said grinning.

"Bunta-san, the combination of those colors is horrid." Akaya said.

"Bunta-kun, if you continue to lose time,you don't make in time for the date." Yagyuu said

"I have called you to help me. What hell you have come to do? You are not helping." Bunta said pissed.

"We are here to tease you." They said together.

"Damn, Jirou is coming.Ok,i understand, i choose my dress alone." He answered taking jeans and a t-shirt and returning to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cake**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Bunta was in its dining room, that afternoon Jirou would have gone to see him, were alone in the house.Bunta's parent went on vacation, also moves his young siblings . A delicious smell of cake could be heard throughout the house.

For the occasion, Bunta prepared Jirou's favorite cake. Shortly after the bell sound, finally Jirou had arrived.

"Bunta, i'm here, excuse me for the delay." Jirou said.

"No, in fact i went to buy your favorite sweet." Jirou replied blushing.

Bunta felt his cheeks flushed: "Bunta felt his cheeks flushed: "Come in, the cake is ready."

"Did you make my favorite cake. I'm sure it will be very good." Jirou said, enthusiastic.

Bunta cut a generous portion of cake, giving then to Jirou. Bunta looked at Jirou, while he ate the cake, with anxiety. "So, you like it?" he asked

"Obviously, you've cook the cake. "Jirou said, taking another portion.

Bunta turned red then softened his gaze.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the second of 100 moments.I want to thank Yuki Mizuho for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank Eve07, Yuki Mizuho and Niji95 to have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**

___**Alerts for August**_

_**i don't know if i'll be able to publish something during August, because probably i'll have work. The fic that i'll try to post will be the Moments(Sweet, Alpha and Kinky). The long fic will be taken up with much probability in September.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ****Good Luck**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Rikkaidai's members were in Osaka to wrangle over a match with the Shintenouji.

They were gone out from the changing rooms when Yukimura saw Jirpu in front of them.

He grinned addressing to Bunta: "Bunta, there is someone for you."

Bunta blushed violently, smiling to Jirou.

"What are you doing here" Bunta asked

"I came to wish you good luck. I'll watch your match." Jirou said happy.

"Thanks, i will win for you." Bunta said smiling.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the fourth of 100 moments.I want to thank Niji95 and YukimuraSeiichi for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**

_**Alerts for August**_

_**i don't know if i'll be able to publish something during August, because probably i'll have work. The fic that i'll try to post will be the Moments(Sweet, Alpha and Kinky). The long fic will be taken up with much probability in September.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: When they****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

When they were known to the first year of middle schools, would never have thought to become friends.

When they arrived at U17 field, could not imagine how their bond would have evolved.

When they one night began to kiss, taken from irrepressible passion, could not imagine that they would have arrived up to that point.

When they began to dating, would never have dreamed of falling in love in that way. When they finally became a couple, would never have imagined that all their friends would have accepted them.

When they announced their marriage,their would never have imagined to see Atobe, Yukimura and even Sanada moved.

When they had met the first time, would never have imagined that they would be married.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the fifth of 100 moments.I want to thank Kaccanwriter and weirdgrammar for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**

**_i've also published Alpha pair moment_**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Are you Jealous?****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

"Where have you been yesterday'" Bunta asked irritated.

"Yesterday morning i went out with Kei-chan to help them choose the gift for Tezuka-kun. Then the afternoon I went out with Syuu-kun and the evening we had a dinner at Kei-kun's home." Jirou answered.

"And you didn't have not even five minutes of your time to call me?Every time that you are with Keigo and Syuusuke you lose cognition of the time and your phone seems not to exist." Bunta said sarcastic.

"I was engaged, i could not stay on the phone, it's not correct" Jirou said**.**

"Ah, then you were engaged, perfect. Tomorrow I will be gone for the entire day and then i invent excuses." Bunta said.

" I'm telling the truth, why are you angry?" Jirou said.

"I am your boyfriend not Kei-kun or Syuu-kun." he said angrily.

"Bunta, don't tell me you're jealous? "Jirou asked incredulously.

"Don't say nonsense. I jealous?Absolutely not." Bunta said blushing.

"You are blushing. You're really jealous, how cute. I am happy." Jirou said.

"I have told you that I'm not jealous, and don't look at me." He said blushing, then suddenly Jirou kissed him.

"I love only you, Bunta." Jirou said

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the sixth of 100 moments.I want to thank all the people that having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**

**_i've also published Alpha pair moment_**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Bunta loves when Jirou****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

Bunta loves to see Jirou to sleep, he could admire its lineaments.

Bunta loves when Jirou challenged him in a match, it was from there that their history was begun.

Bunta loves when Jirou made him the compliments,it makes feel him special. Bunta loves Jirou's smile , he fell his heart full of happiness.

Bunta loves Jirou0s, because compensates for his character.

Bunta loves all of Jirou because he feels that makes him complete.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the sixth of 100 moments.Anyone having reviewed last chapter :( . I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Diet****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair, some Rikkaidai**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

All the members of the Rikkaidai were found for the lunch break from the lessons of the university.

After seeing a free table, the boys sat down for lunch, but they noticed something strange.

On the Bunta's tray, instead of the usual sweet, there was a generous plate of salad.

The seven boys looked perplexed, but only Yukimura had the courage to speak.

"Bunta, you're not ok?'" Yukimura asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, i'm on a diet since yesterday." Bunta said.

_Silence._

"Why you're on a diet?" Yukimura asked.

Bunta outcome before he can reply:" Jirou has said that i became fat." He answered pouted.

_Silence._

Then all the seven boys burst out of laugh.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the sixth of 100 moments.Thank you at the two guest for review chapter 6 and 7 . I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Sleeping****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Bunta and Jirou had just finished their usual match.

Bunta obviously had won, but Jirou had put him in serious difficulty. "You're strong Jirou, but i am stronger than you." he said teasing.

Jirou pouted:" Next time i'll beat you."

"We'll see." Bunta said smiling. They were dating by about a year.

They had tried to hide it with their teammates, but they were immediately pecked, while, at the end of a match, they were kissing passionately, thinking of being alone.

Bunta smiled thinking back to that moment.

Then you face looking Jirou, he noticed immediately that Jirou was asleep.

"What shall I ever do with you." Bunta said smiling, then ruffling Jirou's hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

**_Author note_**

_**Hi everyone, this is the nineth of 100 you at who reviewed tha last chapter . I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**

**_i've also update Alpah Pair moment_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Three Weeks****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Bunta had just finished the workouts, and it was a restaurant with his teammates, when he received a message on his cell phone.

_Where are you?I wanted to see you. Jirou_

Bunta smiled, then answered the message.

_ I am at the Center it's a restaurant, with my teammates, if you're in these parts come here._

Shortly after Jirou arrival in the place indicated by Bunta. After have searched for a bit,he saw his idol that recruits him to approach with the hand.

"Hello Jirou,you want to join us." Yukimura said.

" Maybe the next time, now i have to go, Kei-chan has been waiting for me." Jirou responded

" Where do you go?" Bunta asked irritated.

"I'm leaving for three weeks, let's go for a training on the mountains. The cell phone does not take,and then we feel when i get you" Jirou said, then leaving not noticing Bunta's pouting face.

**_Author note_**

_**Hi everyone, this is the tenth of 100 moment .Anyone reviewed the last chapter, review make an autor feel better, so please review. I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: What kind of relationship do you have with him?****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Bunta had just finished the traininf, out of the gate of the Rikkaidai, Jirou expected him.

Bunta sing happy, while he dressed, not noticing the suspicious glances of his teammates.

"You're in a good mood, Bunta senpai." Akaya said

" Really? It is such a beautiful day." Bunta answered happy.

"We have seen Akutagawa-san out of the gate, why he is here?" Akaya wondered.

"We have to go to eat the cakes together,we do it often." Bunta said.

"I was wondering what kind of relationship do you have with him." Yukimura said mischievous.

Bunta redness violently: "We are only friends, now i have to run, sorry." he said leaving the room.

"He likes him." they all said smiling.

**_Author note_**

_**Hi everyone, this is the eleventh of 100 moment .i Would thanks weirdgrammar for review the last chapter, review make an autor feel better, so please review. I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Tickle****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

"Jirou, stop. Quit it" Bunta yelled desperately.**  
**

"I don't want. It's really funny." Jirou said wriggling his fingers on Marui's stomach.

The red hair suddenly burst out of laugh: "Oh my god" he said squirming.

Jirou and Bunta were at Jirou's house, they are on the sofa. Jirou's parents were out, for a trip.

They were cuddling on the sofa, when Jirou overflow, inadvertently,Bunta's sides.

The reaction was immediate, Bunta had begun to squirm straight to free himself, trying to remove Jirou's hands from his sides.

Jirou known enjoyed his reaction, and grinning, he beginning to tickle him everywhere, enjoying Bunta's laughter.

" I will do everything you ask, but please stop." Bunta said between laughter, while Jirou was running his fingers on his sides and under the armpits without stopping.

"Mh, make me think. I am sorry but I am really enjoying my time too." Jirou said restarting to tickle him.

**_Author note_**

_**Hi everyone, this is the twelwenth of 100 moment. I will thank Niji95 for review the last chapter. I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review. I've also update Alpha Pair Moment**_

**News about the current poll**

**I'll publish the first three place for now**

**1)Niou x Yagyuu: 15 votes**

**2)OTP3:Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma: 11 votes**

**3) Fuji x Ryoma: 10 votes**

**I've decided that i close the poll tomorrow 22 August. Then as i said i'll publish a new poll for the 4 couple because there are two couples with the same vote i'll publish it**

**4)Ootori x Shishido: 9 votes**

**5)Kenya x Zaizen: 9 votes**

**For this two couple you have time to vote From 22 August to 2 September you will have to vote for one choice. As regards the other pairs, the collections will be there, but after i have completed some fics that i writing. I'll update this advice also in my profile**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Routine****  
**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Bunta was in the house that he shared with Jirou.

Bunta was waiting for the blond to return from his training, and meanwhile he had begun to cook.

Shortly after the door of the apartment is open and Jirou came home, going to lie down on the sofa, without respecting their unwritten routine.

Generally after open the door, Jirou ran from Bunta embracing him so strong that the two ran out on the floor.

Then Jirou filled him with kisses everywhere and Bunta rebuked him.

Bunta pouted,then approached the sofa " Are you tired?" He wonder trying to hide the irritation.

"Yes, Keigo today there has destroyed us,he has quarrelled with Tezuka and the training was harder than usual. I feel pain everywhere" Jirou said.

"Do you want a massage?" Bunta asked worried.

"Yes, thanks." Jirou answered. Bunta departed to go to take the oil for the massage, but when he go in the living room Jirou was asleep. He pouted, not even their second routine was respect.

**Review's answer**

**Eve07: **Hehehe, Jirou is really evil, but Bunta will take soon his revenge. Thanks for the review

**_Author note_**

_**Hi everyone, this is the thirteenth of 100 moment. I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review. I've also update Alpha Pair Moment and a new story in Reborn's fandom: Only 8059: Yamagoku, so please review.**_

_**i've update my profile with fanfiction's state.**_

**News about the current poll**

******Three people vote on the current poll, i will thanks the 25 people who voted in the last poll. Please continue to vote, the poll ends on 2 September.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Party**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair, some Rikkaidai and Hyotei**

**Rating: K**

Bunta was in the kitchen of his house, he was preparing the deserts, waiting to Jirou.

It was a Sunday afternoon and his parents had left for a trip, together with his younger brothers.

In addition, he had finished training before lunch, and after eating with his teammates, he was back home to cooking.

He looked pleased the three cakes that had been prepared, now lacked only the cookies and snacks salted.

Finally the bell sound, Bunta was happy.

Finally Jirou was arrived that was their first appointment, as a couple, although they had not said yet officially to their friends.

Shortly after the two felt again the doorbell ringing. Bunta went to open remaining shocked by the great group who stood facing him.

There were all the members of the Rikkaidai and Hyotei, more there were also Tezuka Fuji and Ryoma.

"What are you doing here," he asked

"Ahn, ore-sama wanted to verify his suspicion and apparently,i was right." Atobe said.

"Sorry for the intrude." Sanada and Tezuka said.

"You must not tell us anything?" Yukimura asked mischievous.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bunta replied blushing.

"Bunta, they are our friends, it is perhaps the case to tell him no?" Jirou said smiling.

"Came in." Bunta said sighing.

"We brought sweets and salted snacks,at 100% there is something to celebrate." Yanagi said smiling.

"Then?We are waiting for you." Yukimura said smiling.

Bunta sighed, then look at Jirou with sweetness, the two holding hands and then they replied: "We are together officially."

"Finally, after seven years of agony you decided." Atobe said happy.

"It was now, you are so cute together." Yukimura said.

"Now we celebrate, fatty and beauty sleep that are finally a couple. Pupina " Niou said teasing, but happy for his friend.

Bunta sighed, but then smiled, he was happy that their friend were there.

* * *

**Review's answer**

**Eve07: ** Don't worry soon will be drabble with Jirou's POV

* * *

**_Author note_**

_**Hi everyone, this is the fourteenth of 100 moment. I wanted thank all the people who have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review. I've also update Alpha Pair Moment,and later I'll plan to update Kinky Pair moments so please review.**_

_**I've update my profile with fanfiction's state and next week's update.**_

_**News about the current poll**_

_**Three people vote on the current poll, i will thanks the 25 people who voted in the last poll. Please continue to vote, the poll ends on 2 September.**_

* * *

**Update Week from September 3 to 9 September**

**Monday: **_Alpha Pair Moment, Kinky Pair Moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments_

**Tuesday: **_Fourth couple moment, Sweet Pair Moment, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

**Wednesday: **_Alpha pair moment, Kinky pair moment, OT3 moment(Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma)_

**Thursday: **_Sweet Pair Moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

**Friday: **_Fourth couple moment, OTP3 moment __(Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma), Kinky Pair Moment_

**Saturday: **_Alpha pair moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

_**Sunday: **Fourth couple moment, OTP3 moment (Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma), Sweet Pair moment_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Christmas**

**Pairing: Sweer Pair  
**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

Bunta and Jirou were at Atobe's mansion along with all the other friend to celebrate Christmas finally arrived at the fateful moment of the opening of gifts, but Bunta had decided that his gift for Jirou would have given it to him when they were alone, in a moment of tranquility. However, he noticed Jirou's hopeful gaze and Atobe, Yukimura and Fuji's funny gaze. He fell bitterly that he asked at them to help him to choose something suitable for Jirou, in fact; they were amazed at first, then they had accompanied him and had tormented him and teasing him all afternoon.However, their help was crucial. They had a really good taste. Now there was only seclude a moment with Jirou and give him his gift. Yukimura, Fuji and Atobe looked at him and encouraging him. Shortly after the red approached Jirou talking amiably with Shishido and Choutarou Jirou looked at him, first surprised, then smiled following him, after apologizing to his two friends, and the two walked in the gardens of the house. "Jirou close your eyes." Bunta said gruffly but terribly flushed cheeks, smiled sweetly and Jirou obeys. When Bunta told him, he could open his eyes and saw a necklace with a hanging ring and noticed that he had an equal Bunta neck. You feel 'happy and hugged him hard her man by giving him a passionate kiss. Not far from them Atobe, Fuji and Yukimura smiled at the sweet scene.

* * *

**Advice**

**On 25 and 26 December will be posted on the flashific my favorite pairing of Prince of Tennis. Happy reading and Merry Christmas. Reviews are really nice, so if you want please review  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note**

**I'm back again( i hope), this is the new chapter of this collection, i hope you like it. Thanks to Kacchanwriter for always review my story, and to all people that have put this collection in their favourite. Read and review**

**Title: Misunderstanding**

**Pairing: Sweet Pair**

**Type: One shot**

Rikkaidai's regular were watching with curiosity, and a slight concern Rikkai's volley specialist, Marui Bunta.

The redhair seemed very upset about a week ago.

He always looked at his cell phone, then chuffed irritated. His irritation appeared to increase when, during tennis practice, he looked around the field and chuffed again.

"What's wrong with him?" Akaya asked to his belved senpai.

"He is starting to annoy me." Niou said.

"His concentration is lowered on the 10%." Yanagi said

"Tarundoru, also his grade are lowered." Sanada said.

"Do you know something Jackal?" Yukimura asked

"No he hasn't said nothing to me." Jackal asked

"Lately I have noticed that his Stalker, is no longer to watch his match." Yagyuu said pushing his glasses.

" Do you think that this is Marui senpai's problem?" Akaya asked.

"The probability is low, but i'm not good on love's data," Yanagi replied smiling to Akaya.

Actually, in the last three months, Bunta got always angry when someone called Akautagawa Jirou, Stalker. I have discovered that they have exchanged their mobile number, and that they going out once a week." Jackal replied.

"I couldn't believe that he fall in love with his Stalker." Niou said.

"Seeing the way in which he is upset on this days that Akutagawa-kun is not here, I am starting to think that this assumption is highly possible." Yukimura said.

"As soon as pratice ended we ask this to him." Niou said, they all nodded.

One hours after pratice ended and all Rikkai's regular had decided to eat together, and then were going to a restaurant in the center of Kanagawa.

Bunta walked silently, then Jackal decided to talk: "Bunta something is wrong?"

"Nothing i'm fine. I'm just hungry" Bunta replied irritated

"I understand." Jackal replied

"You seems upset on this days, something happened?" Yukimura asked concerned

"I'm just fi..." he started to reply but a familiar voice make him stop

"Bun-chan, Bun-chan. Wait."

"Haru,if is one of your stupid jokes, stop now." Bunta said

"Idiot your beloved stalker is in front of you, i haven't done anything." Niou said upset.

Bunta violently blushed, then he turn slowly, just to see Jirou in front of him.

"Bun-chan, i'm trying to call you about an hour, but you do not reply to me, so i've decided to came here. You've read my mail last week?"he asked

" If you're trying to take me around, i have not received any e-mail."Bunta replied angry. He couldn't take people that attempt to fool him.

"I'm not deceive you, i have the proof on my cell." he said showing to him the e-mail.

"I've said that i haven't received anything. Sorry now i'm busy" Bunta said surpassing him.

"Please check again your mail." Jirou said

Bunta took his cell phone, looking at all the mail that had received, until not known that there was one that he had not read, it was about a week before.

"I haven't noticed." he said blushed.

"See, i'm not a liar. Last week i had fever, for this I have not come to see your match." Jirou said.

"I'm sorry for have call you liar." Bunta said.

"Don't worry, maybe tomorrow you will pay for me." he said smiling


End file.
